


焚心咒 番外 （上）

by othello244



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othello244/pseuds/othello244





	焚心咒 番外 （上）

 

迷蒙时裴文德听到了轻缓的脚步声。

帘幕轻掀，一室烟横水漫。

他瞬间清醒过来，绷紧了身体，却不好回过头去。

——敢在他沐浴的时候进来的人也就那一个了。

微凉的手掌贴上了他赤裸的后背，顺着他肩胛骨的轮廓轻柔得抚摸。

他浑身一阵战栗，告诉自己切莫有太过抗拒的反应。毕竟每次抗拒过后的结果都不太理想。

那手掌将他披散在身后湿透的黑发往两边拨开，沿着那条脊柱凹陷的位置一路慢慢往下按压，一节一节得摸索着他的脊梁骨，直到陷进那汪温水里。

裴文德感觉被他触摸的地方无止尽的痒，却一动不敢动只是在水里捏紧了拳头。

那人弯下腰，银白的发丝垂到了他的眼前，低沉磁性的声音在他耳边说——

“怕我？”

裴文德猛地转头看向他，夜尊那双水光潋滟的眸子笑意盎然得落进他的眼底。

“……你先出去。”他板着脸说。

“为什么啊。”夜尊挑着眉，探进水里的那只手往下一把掐住了他的腰。“你有什么地方我没见过的？”

裴文德感觉呼吸一窒，知道自己拿他没办法，索性转过头去不想看他。

热气熏腾着他微微泛红的脸颊，水珠从他湿透的发尾一点点滴下。他听到了夜尊舔弄嘴唇的声响，顿时羞耻得无地自容。

那木桶不算太大，水位刚好漫到了胸膛，在又加入一人后溅起了细碎的水花，洒落一地湿滑。

裴文德感觉男人温热的胸膛整个贴上了他的后背，双手从背后绕过贴上了他的胸口，握在他不算饱满的胸肌上一阵淫亵的揉弄。

“唔……”他闭上眼睛，想逃是决计不可能的，但他也不想这么快投降。

那双手裹着他的胸肌像揉弄女子乳浪一般的搓动，然后又用手指去拨弄他的乳头，把那小小的乳尖拨得发硬，再拿指甲往那软嫩乳心的位置掐进去。

“呃……”裴文德咬着牙死命抑止住了呻吟，但是胸口酸痛的感觉很快转成酥麻，两粒乳尖痒得让他想在对方掌心里蹭动。

“叫出来今天就放过你……”夜尊侧过头咬住他的耳垂摩挲。

骗子。

裴文德在心里说。他被对方困在这大明宫中已有数日，早就谙熟了他的套路，等自己真的叫出来声音，他只会更加肆无忌惮。

“真不叫？”湿滑的舌头探进了他的耳窝，夜尊的双手像是玩够了他的胸便开始向下一路抚摸。

“那就是不想我放过你了。”

那家伙在他耳边发出一阵得意的窃笑，裴文德咬碎了一口银牙却也只能把骂人的话往肚子里吞。

那双手在水里撩他的腰腹，一会儿掐他的腰侧一会儿又用手指逗弄他的肚脐。裴文德跪在木桶里无从闪避，被他抚摸的地方都敏感得犹如野火燎原，温水里他的阳具也隐隐有抬头的趋势。

夜尊忽然掰过他的下巴凶狠吻上他的嘴唇，裴文德一时没有注意，被他横冲直撞闯进了口腔，那湿滑的舌头把他口中津液一阵乱搅，像是要把他生吞活咽般肆意得深吻。

这白发魔物说不定真能把自己拆开吃掉。

“唔——！”

夜尊的手忽然握住了他的阳具，就着温热的水便开始粗鲁得搓动起来，他的嘴被堵得严严实实，下面又爽又痛令他锁住了眉头，抬手撑住木桶边缘挣扎了起来。

“别乱动。”

夜尊朝他挺了挺腰，腰窝处抵着的那根烙铁令裴文德一下就停止了挣动，但揉搓着他下体的那只手并没有停下来，他阳具被撸得高高扬起，涨得通红，全身滚烫像是能把这温水烧沸了，只好将脑袋埋进手臂里咬牙强撑。

“喜欢吗？”夜尊又在他耳边一阵污言秽语，“下面硬得这么厉害，这东西没用过还真是可惜了。”

“……你滚开！”裴文德忍不住出言反驳，但是夜尊的手指按在他铃口上一阵摩擦，直逼出他一声哑叫，小腹骤起一股热流往下涌了过去。

“我有说错吗？”银发邪祟冲他一阵阴冷的笑，手指将他湿滑的前液在阳具上缓缓涂抹，“我们裴大人，还没抱过女人吧。”

裴文德被他手上的动作弄得粗喘连连，埋在胳膊里的脸颊被热气蒸腾更是红得仿佛滴血。他这二十多年虽然也偶然去过烟花柳巷，但是从来对那些矫揉造作的女人提不起兴趣，平时更是心无旁骛，一心效忠缉妖司。

这一点被夜尊戳破了更是让他羞耻心顿起，真要说起来，这魔物那双修长秀眉的手指可比他见过的所有女子都要来得妍丽精致，而那双手此刻正殷勤得伺候着他的性器，他越想越觉得头皮发麻，阳具前端不断得滴出水来。

“可惜前面还没得过趣，后面就已经被用成这样了。”夜尊在他耳畔一阵戏谑的调笑，一只手便摸上了他的臀部，揉了揉那团软肉便伸进他的股缝里下流得摩挲着那窄小的入口，那里收缩得厉害，直叫人色魂授予。

“混账……”裴文德只能在嘴里讨得两分好处，他阳物涨得厉害，后面被随意摸了两下竟也隐约起了一层酥麻痒意。夜尊抵着他腰窝的阳根粗壮凶狠，他明明生为男子却要被这粗物尽情肏弄实在是违逆人道。

“唔嗯……”一根手指从肛口插了进来，旋转着往里深入。裴文德难受得纠紧了眉，虽然前面还是被一下下得抚弄着，但他所有的意识都不由得被拉至了后方。

“软的，要命。”夜尊低沉的嗓音落在他耳边令他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，在第二根手指探进来时绷紧了身子，被两根手指撑开后那温水便顺着淌了进来，酸痛和失禁般的怪异感觉令裴文德心脏跳得快要越出胸腔，手指抓紧了木桶边缘泛出了青筋血管。

那手指就在他穴里不重不轻得捅着，他双腿快要跪不住，腿根不停发着颤，下腹涌动的热流更是灼热，阳具不断往外吐着精水。

“裴大人这小嘴可真乖……又吸又舔的恨不得把我吃了……”夜尊放开了他的性器，改去掐着他的腿根往外掰开，裴文德本来就是跪在木桶中，这又被分开了腿后穴更是暴露在了水里，那手指模仿着交媾的动作插得更急，弄出了一阵“咕噜咕噜”的水声。

“别……别弄了……”他不得已投了降，实在是臊得不行了，还不如被他肏晕过去来得实在。

夜尊总算还是放过了他，抽出了手指将那粗大滚烫的蕈头抵到了他的穴口，慢慢地往里探进了一点。

裴文德扶住桶檐不住得呼吸，这种悬在一半的滋味更是难受。那蕈头每次都是最难接受的部分，把他后穴撑得大开，又不真的肏进去，只是在那穴口不断得来回抽插，把那肛口磨得通红肿胀，内里更是瘙痒难耐。

“受不住了？”夜尊的声音更为嚣张，“你这儿可是极品，只得我一个人享受太可惜了。”

裴文德不知他在胡言乱语些什么，但等那粗热阳根总算一鼓作气顶进他的体内时，前方阳具也感受到了一股仿佛被勒紧般的逼仄灼烧感，令他忍不住一下叫出声来。

“啊啊——你、你做了什么……”他后面被撑得极酸，前面却也好像进了什么暖热紧窄的巢穴，夹得他卵袋一阵缩紧，阳具跳动着吐出一小簇精水。

夜尊银白的头发在他模糊的眼前晃动，那声音更像是地狱恶鬼般邪恶。

“给你开苞啊……试试你自己的滋味怎么样？”

紧接着那硕大的阳根便在他体内猛烈抽插起来，裴文德嘴里一阵受不住的惊叫，凭空被勒紧吮吸的阳具抖了两下就射了出来，浓精浸入温水里很快晕了开来。

“知道我平时忍得有多辛苦了吧……”夜尊一边撸着他刚射完精敏感不已的性器，一边缓慢得挺胯去肏弄他湿软的穴。他难受不已，夹着肩膀不停发抖，屁股里裹着的那根肉棒还不断得插着他收缩不已的甬道。

“嗯呜……不……”

夜尊像是见他真的快受不住了，总算停了这邪门法术，放开他软下去的阳具，抓着他两条快跪不住的细腿，全身心得投入到这九浅一深的肏弄中。

“啊……哈……”裴文德双手扶着桶檐，低着头任他鞭挞。那小穴被肏得久了，穴心被抵住一阵厮磨便往外渗淫水，又因为泡在温水里，没什么痛楚只是里面说不上来的难受。那魔物的阳根又大又硬，每次抽出来时都感觉里面空落落的，恨不得他下次进来时能撞进更深的地方。

“喘得这么淫，是因为我没肏到你爽的地方？”

刚说完那孽根就一下子变换了角度往他身体里一下猛插，裴文德攥紧了手指发出了一声变了调的尖叫，那阳具便每一下就插那一个地方，直把他弄得惊叫连连，伸手往后抓住了对方的手臂。

“不要……我不要……”那太过于强烈的快感令他疲软的性器也再一次勃起了，被撞得一阵眼花缭乱，完全没发觉自己的声音是有多么撩人。

夜尊又一次贴到他耳边来说：“舒服的事情……怎么能不要呢……”

“啊啊……不……啊哈……”

他不想叫得这么淫荡，好似自己在青楼中隔着房门听见的那些同僚和妓女发出的声响，令人生出厌恶和烦闷的心来。但是夜尊并不打算放过他，又开始掐他的腰侧和胸膛。那些地方他在沐浴前检查过，全是青紫和红痕，怎么也洗不干净。他这副身体已经完全没有属于自己的地方，包括肩上的魔印，俱是那魔物留下的印记。

裴文德埋着脑袋感觉自己犹在云端，爽快得好似每一寸毛孔都被打开了，只能凭依在这魔物身上被动承受着他给自己带来的一切。他神智逐渐变得涣散，再也支持不住身体，离那水面越来越近。

就在他差点一头掉进那水里时，被人整个从背后捞了起来，那东西先是滑出了他的体内，又被人像个玩偶般翻转了过来，夜尊那染着血丝的虹膜妖异无比，双眼正直勾勾得盯着他，似乎这世间除了他以外别无他物。

再次被进入时他有一种恍惚的错觉，好似这水中的抵死缠绵与情有关，他的迫不得已和焦躁抵触都似飞去了天边，若只有这样方可缓解心中的压抑，他便也只得假装须臾的快乐。

他贴了上去吻夜尊的唇，那唇虽冰凉，却也不算特别糟糕。

 

——

 

夜尊在一片黑暗中醒了过来。

他睁着眼睛一时还没反应过来发生了什么。

首先，他是不会做梦的。就算他可以按照裴文德的要求，也就是所谓的别老一晚上睁着眼睛盯着他瞧怪渗人的，而学着凡人入眠，但是他身为魔怎么可能会有梦？其次，这个梦的视角也太不对了吧。

他在黑夜里也看得清晰，裴文德正搂着他的腰睡得正熟，浓黑卷翘的睫毛轻轻得颤动，确实有点像在发梦的样子。

欲求不满？

倒也不像。毕竟昨天晚上哭着喊着不行了差点把他一脚踹下床去的不就是旁边这家伙。说起来，还是梦里的裴文德老实一点，现在动不动就给他定一堆规矩，什么在床上不准说话啊，他喊停就得停啊一类的，麻烦。

虽然他也没几次遵守过就是了。夜尊回味着露出了一抹笑。

不过这梦境虽然不错，他还是得搞清楚具体的由来。毕竟现在裴文德只是凡人之躯，他可舍不得对方出一丁点问题。

他扶着裴文德的后背将他搂入怀中，对方还是没醒，魔气从后背丝丝渗入裴文德体内，探针般从上到下检查了一遍，却一点问题都查不到。

什么情况？他还头一次有这种摸不清头脑的感觉。

 

天亮没多久，裴文德也醒了过来。他略显慵懒得睁开眼后便看见身边一双晶亮的漂亮眸子一眨不眨得盯着他。

“……你有没有听我说话，我不是让你别一晚上盯着我看吗？”

“到底是什么问题……”夜尊答非所问，就盯着他一阵琢磨，“难道真的是我没满足你？”

裴文德还没反应过来，对方就贴了上来要吻他。如果只是吻倒还好，他捧着夜尊的脸颊回吻他的时候，对方那只手就不规矩得往下摸索，直接要往他双腿中间摸去了。

“住手！”他严词喝令，夜尊没当回事，他只能揪住了对方的头发使劲扯了一下。

“痛——你这什么坏毛病？！”夜尊把头发从他手里扯了回来，揉了揉自己被扯得发麻的头皮说，“你当我这是遥控开关啊。”

裴文德闻言轻笑了一声，那样子真是别提多好看了。夜尊已经完全忘了他要查清楚的事儿，压着对方的肩膀就要把他给就地正法了。

“我说真的……住手！”裴文德这回是真生气了，那冷飕飕的目光简直跟千年前看他是仇人那时候一模一样。

夜尊这回总算老实了，规矩得坐在床上看着裴文德步伐不稳得下了床。

说话声里还置着气，“我现在可经不起你折腾，哪天要是被你玩死了你就等着给我收尸吧。”

夜尊不屑得在心里说了声“切”。裴文德生没生气他还看不出来吗，这不还一边发脾气一边给自己在柜子里找衣服吗。

“穿上。”衣裳甩到了他脸上，裴文德一脸冰冷的指着门外说，“遛狗去。”

 

说是遛狗还不如说是狗遛他。

王绥变得那只小博美妖娆得在前面小碎步走着，夜尊就在她身后一边散步一边神游。

王绥现在可得了变宠物的美了，平时没啥事也懒得变回去了。

为什么。当宠物多好啊，有裴大人每天贴心的喂东西吃，还有裴大人的腿窝可以钻，那待遇，可比主人好多了。

“哎，白先生，早啊，遛狗呢。”小区里的邻居大妈见着他便热情得上来打招呼。

夜尊一脸假笑得冲对方点了点头，要不是为了裴文德，他堂堂魔尊何时需要和凡人大妈处理良好的邻里关系了？！

邻居大妈们倒是可中意他了。这白先生，长得那是一表人才，而且听说还没结婚，那不得是众人哄抢的绩优股啊！大妈早就计划着要给他介绍对象了。还有他那个舍友裴先生，也是高大帅气，就是性格冷淡了点儿，但年纪轻轻就自己开公司做老板的，多优秀啊！

夜尊是没兴趣知道这大妈心里想啥，不然估计这小区瞬间就能夷为平地了。

“白先生，你听说了吗，我们小区出事儿了！好像连警察都来了！”

面对大妈的热心八卦，夜尊只是哦了一声，完全没放在心上。他还在想着要怎么查清楚裴文德身上这出怪事。

遛到一半果然有警察将某栋楼给围住了，王绥挤进去转悠了一圈，听人说好像是有一户一家三口全部毫无征兆得成植物人了，这事儿警察也觉得特别蹊跷，正拉着警戒线等专家来处理。

她在外面转了一圈就被警察给抱住了，说着这谁家的小狗呢，是不是走丢了？

王绥懒洋洋得躺在年轻警察的胸肌上，吸着难得的阳气，转头一瞧，主人又不见人影了。

她从警察怀里跳了下来，等别人追过来时，就只看见一个生得极漂亮的少女站在角落，还冲他抛了个媚眼。

那年轻警察被迷得神魂颠倒，王绥绕开他，心想着赶紧找找主人去，不然走丢了裴大人可得多心疼啊。

“哎，你走路小心点！”她跑出去的时候撞到了一个年轻人，对方不耐烦得冲她念了一句。

王绥转头看了看他，他也睁着眼睛看着自己，两人就这么对视了半天，然后都同时皱起鼻子嗅了嗅气味。

果然。

“你干嘛呢，臭小子！”一个大帅哥走了过来给那年轻人额头来了个爆栗，对她笑了笑，“对这么可爱的小姑娘语气态度要好点！”

王绥冲他娇媚得一笑，也没多说什么，就小跑着离开了。

 

“赵云澜！你是不是见色起意了！”大庆摸着自己的额头，一脸不爽得瞪着那人。

赵云澜懒得理他，径自走进了警戒线，警察见到他都礼貌得让开。

“哎，我说，你没发现吗？！”大庆不依不饶得跟了上来，“刚才那个女孩是只妖！”

“那你闻出来她是个什么妖了吗？”赵云澜翻了个白眼问他。

“唔……不太闻得出来，她身上气味挺淡的，不像是经常吸人类阳气的那种妖族。”

“说不定人家就是个洗心革面的好妖。”

赵云澜进了出事那户人家的大门，对着躺在床上的三个人露出了犯愁的表情。

“喂，沈巍，这事儿还挺神奇的。我没感觉出来那三个人是着了什么道，既不像是被小鬼附身，也不像是被妖族吸了魂。但是他们三个人身上确实都有一股邪气。”他站在小区门口对电话里说，“嗯，行啊，我把档案带回来给你看下吧……晚上？那我要吃莲藕炖排骨……老婆你真好！”

赵云澜对着电话那头发嗲的时候，忽然眼角余光里面过去个人影。但等他再定睛一看，却什么人也没有。

但是那个人影也未免太像……

“沈巍……”他对着电话里缓缓得说道，“我好像看见你那个傻逼弟弟了……”

 

王绥转了一圈还是没看见人，心里又有点不安，只好先回了家。

上午的阳光正好，从百叶窗斜斜得照进来，一室亮堂。

主人正躺在裴大人的腿上闭目养神呢。

王绥在心里一阵狂叫，那是我平时躺的位置！

夜尊睁开眼睛，凉飕飕的视线飘过来，“尊卑不分，你还真的越活越回去了啊。”

王绥笑眯眯得趴到主人旁边，乖巧得睁大眼睛冲他一阵眨。

“你就把她教成这样，犯了错就卖萌？”

裴文德翻着手里的资料，眼也不抬得说：“那不如你来教，这一千多年也不见你出来言传身教一下。”

“小裴……”夜尊眨着那双装起委屈来水润动人的眼睛，“我不该让你等那么久……”

裴文德无语至极的取下眼镜，话说当古人的时候他怎么没发现自己近视呢，怪不得以前夜尊这招从来对他不管用。

“我要出去一趟，你先起来。”

夜尊一动不动得躺他腿上，懒洋洋得瞅了他一眼，“要去哪儿，不给我汇报一下吗？”

裴文德冷冷得笑，“要不你还是跟以前一样在我身上戳个印，那我去哪儿你都知道了。”

夜尊弹坐起来，搂过他的腰轻声说：“我这不是担心你……现在不比以前，我怕你没法保护好自己……”

裴文德发觉自己真是愈发容易心软了。他抚摸着对方银白的长发在他额心伤痕印下一吻后说，“好了，你乖一点，我只是去趟店里，下午有客人要来。”

王绥对这场景显然是司空见惯了，她趴在沙发里舔了舔自己的手背——

啊呸呸！她现在又不是狗！

“主人，你猜我刚才瞧见什么了？！”裴文德走后，王绥才总算想起来自己之前见过的那个妖族少年，急忙向主人邀功道，“那帮警察里居然有只猫——”

“那可不是只普通的猫妖。”夜尊接过了她的话茬，若有所思得揉了揉自己的发尾。“赵云澜……难道这事儿还跟他有关……”

 

赵云澜扣响了眼前装饰古朴的大门。

“请进。”

他推门走了进去，坐在桌子后面的是个年轻的男人，黑色短发面容清俊，眉眼里带着点天生的冷漠和严厉。

“裴先生是吧？”他走上前去同对方握手，“我是公安厅特别调查处的赵云澜，有桩案子希望你协助调查。”

裴文德眼皮一跳，他没想到能正面碰上赵云澜。虽然同在龙城，但他一向很好地同他和沈巍保持着距离。

赵云澜也盯着他一顿打量，听说这位裴老板是古玩界出了名的专家，唐宋元明清可谓是无一不精。这看起来年纪轻轻的，实在不像是什么老学究。

“是这样的。”他开门见山，“最近有几桩类似的案子，我们都在嫌疑人的家里发现了一些类似古玩的东西，想让裴先生帮忙看看这些东西是出自哪里。”

裴文德拿过他递给自己的证物袋，仔细端详了下里面的各种物件，说道：“这是日本的古物，大概是公元八百年左右中国唐朝时候的藏品，确实挺少见的。”

“裴先生果然是见多识广啊！”赵云澜冲他眨了眨眼睛，“那不知道这些东西哪里才能买得到呢？”

“这些东西市面上很难见到流出，毕竟价值不菲而且都属于文物。我建议你去黑市看看，说不定能找到卖家。”

裴文德将证物还给赵云澜，脸上带着一副差不多了我就不送客了的疏离笑意。

他赵云澜什么时候能被人劝退过，一脸‘我随意就行了你不用客气’的表情在裴文德的店内转悠起来，墙上挂着的一把长刀忽然吸引了他的视线——那刀鞘质地古朴，一看就不是近代的家伙，刀身上隐隐绕着一股不祥的气息，令他身为昆仑山神的神经略微紧张了起来。

“这是我们家祖传的刀，听说以前杀过不少人，可能会有点怨气吧。放这儿也是做个镇宅的用处。”裴文德站在他身后缓缓说道。

“哦，裴先生也信这些神神鬼鬼的东西？”

“信则有，不信则无嘛，跟求神拜佛也是一个道理。”

裴文德对他甚有礼貌的微笑。

 

“赵处，你觉得那人有没有问题？”大庆见他出来便迎上去问道。

赵云澜摸着下巴上的胡茬，思索着道，“我用神力看过他，确实只是个普通人……但我总觉得他没那么简单……”

“连你都看不出来，那我们接下来怎么办？”

“他不是说让我们去黑市看看，那就走一趟呗。”赵云澜提着大庆正要往外走，忽然又想到早上碰到的怪事，提醒他道，“记得晚上去那个小区蹲点，我虽然感觉不到鬼面的气息，但我总觉得不像是看错了人。”

“那我的小鱼干……”大庆摸了摸鼻子意味深长得说。

“让林静给你加餐！死肥猫！”

 

夜至深处。

裴文德本想过要不要和夜尊提一下他今天见到赵云澜的事情，但转念一想，夜尊现在还处于恢复期，说不定他脑海里那点兴风作浪的坏主意又要蹦出来了，还是作罢。

一千年的时间说长不短，但足以令人养成一些根深蒂固的习惯。比方说当他已经习惯了独自一人睡觉时，身后总是紧贴着他的热源难免让人有点不自在。

但也不至于不舒服，毕竟他等了一千多年无非就是在等候这个拥抱。

不过用夜尊的话来说就变成了，让他守了一千多年的活寡，自己不努力点都对不起他。

裴文德被他从身后搂着，整个人贴着他温热的胸膛，四肢交缠间难免有点心猿意马。但是今晚夜尊简直一反常态的老实，只是亲了亲他的后颈，便柔声哄着他睡觉。

“宝贝儿，睡不着的话就在心里多想想我吧……”

裴文德一阵恶寒，睡过去之前还在反思，以后千万不能让这个无业游民看太多狗血都市电视剧……

 

——

舞乐之声由远及近得入耳，那是丝竹和管弦交相辉映的清响。

乱红中流莺漫舞，玳筵正至欢处。一室芳香浓郁，琼浆玉液遍洒。

“国师真是风雅！这等美人舞姬朕还从未见过！”那皇帝坐在高高的玉阶上，王绥正贴在他的怀中为他斟酒。清殿中有三五美人翻卷水红长袖，身姿柔软妖娆，眉间俱是妖邪惑人的媚意。

裴文德漠然得站在夜尊身后，他看着殿中那群猫妖所化的舞姬，心中满是嫌恶。

“陛下……您喝醉了，奴家扶您回宫吧……”王绥柔声端去了皇帝手中的酒杯，冲夜尊娇媚得眨了眨眼，便扶着已经醉得一塌糊涂的皇帝出了行宫。

裴文德见殿中已无他人，转身想走，却被人一把捏住了手腕拖进怀里。

那乐声还在继续，却无人弹奏，殿中舞姬纷纷抛高了衣袖，舞得是一场霓裳羽衣。

银白长发遮在他的眼前，令裴文德不堪得转过了头，却又被人捏着下巴拧了过来，那张幽艳至极的脸孔便冲他露出妖魅动人的轻笑。

“我怎么就把你忘了，这等美酒可不能辜负。”

夜尊饮了一口酒便直冲着他的唇而去，裴文德抿紧了嘴唇不给他侵入，那玉液便顺着他的下巴一路淌了下去，将他严丝合缝的衣领弄得湿透。

“这么不给面子？”夜尊抚摸着他湿润的唇瓣，话里倒听不出几分恼意。“裴大人是不是嫌她们跳得不够好，不够尽兴？”

那群舞姬不知何时围到了他们身边，一个个艳若春花秋月，美目流盼间蕴着无尽风流。

然而都比不上这白发魔物那双眼眸来得摄人心魄。

“妖孽！”裴文德低声斥道，在他眼中这群美人个个都是画皮猛兽，艳丽表象下俱是森森白骨。

夜尊仍在细致得抚摸着他的嘴唇，裴文德见他眼中暗光闪动，心中有了一丝不祥的预感。然而还没等他有所警觉，那群舞姬便拥了上来，五双纤手覆在他身上扯开了他的衣物。

“住手——！”他竭力挣扎，但是夜尊的魔气将他紧紧压制住，即便是区区猫妖他也无法挣脱。

那裹在身上的官服被人撕扯开来，露出他满是爱痕的赤裸胸膛。他身材偏瘦，虽从小习武但那胸腹上也没有丝毫夸张的肌肉，腰身更是细窄，薄薄一片杨柳，不盈一握。

身边女子发出一阵娇笑，似是在刻意戏弄，裴文德被她们抓住了手腕难以脱身，羞辱至极，只恨恨得望着眼前男人。

“你放心，她们都是我变出来的，真身早就被我吃了。”夜尊饶有趣味得抚摸着他的胸膛，揉着他胸前那被蹂躏得已经肿胀不堪的乳尖，没一会儿便呈现出艳红色，乳头硬硬得挺着，只拨弄了片刻裴文德便胸腔颤抖，眼里俱是水光。

“你让她们放开我……！”裴文德咬着牙朝他低吼，乳首被人亵玩的感觉虽然难熬，但即便是幻象，这周围几名舞姬的莺声燕语却更令他有种将最羞耻的一面袒露人前的不安。

“想让她们放开你啊，也可以。”

夜尊唇边勾起一抹邪笑，那舞姬便忽然按着他的后脑勺令他埋向了对方的胯间。只听夜尊闲闲得说，“帮我含舒服了我就让她们消失。”

裴文德全身气得发抖，但那轻轻按着他后脑勺的力量却始终无法挣脱，夜尊摸着他的唇哄着他开口，“乖，反正都是要做，你也逃不掉的。”

他是无可奈何，人为刀俎我为鱼肉，那柔夷纤手又按着他往下用力，裴文德只好用牙齿叼开了他的下摆及裤头，紫红的阳具便弹了出来立在他面前，那肉筋虬结的硕大蕈头狰狞无比，令他不由自主得战栗。

“裴大人，别光看着呀。”夜尊低柔的声音在他头上响起，语气却是不容置疑的命令。“含进去。”

裴文德闭上眼睛，只得张开嘴慢慢凑上了那阳具的前端，咸腥的湿液滴上了他的舌头，刺激着他的味蕾，他无比清晰得感受到自己正在给一个男人吞含阳根的耻辱。

“嗯……我指的含进去可不是你这样跟小猫喝水似的。”

那后脑的力量陡然增大，裴文德一个没注意便将那硕大的龟头整个吞了进去，滚烫的阳具把他的嘴撑得大开，压着他的舌头令他兜不住的涎水从唇边滴落。

“唔……”他难耐得拧紧了眉头，嘴里塞满了肉根连呻吟都显得艰难。那物又大又腥，在他嘴里还不停得涨大，把他整个口腔塞得几乎没有一丝缝隙，下巴酸涩难言。

“吃这么点就不行了？”夜尊捏着他的颊，稍稍退出少许，再用力得捅入，那嘴也实在是销魂，被他捅得深了，喉腔痉挛着把那阳物吸得更紧。

裴文德毫无技巧，只能大张着嘴任他把阳物往自己咽喉里插，有几次好像是真的全根吞入了，他鼻尖还触到了对方粗硬的毛发，那孽根插到了他喉咙深处让他感觉快要窒息而亡。

等夜尊把那大屌从他嘴里抽出来时，裴文德的嘴已经快合不上了，津液混合着咸腥的精水滴落到贵重的波斯地毯上，他面色潮红，素来冰冷的眸子里已满是涣散的神色，那唇边的小小黑痣此刻也显得格外勾人。

夜尊俊眉一挑，那几个舞姬便将他仰面按倒在地毯上，两个人压着他的手，一个人便去解他的亵裤。

裴文德惊惶得看着他，沙哑得开口道：“你不是说了……”

“我说的是你给我含舒服了我就让她们走……”夜尊坏笑着勾起他的下巴，“可我没舒服啊。”

他早就知道这魔物是个言而无信的混账，但是被女人扒裤子还是头一遭，裴文德羞愤得恨不得立刻死去，直到被那女性的小手分开了双腿，半软的阳具颤巍巍暴露在空气中，他才终于忍不住求饶。

“不要……求你了……”

夜尊似乎对他难得的服软十分满意，挥开了那女子的手，自行按住了他的腿根往他双腿中间一边摸索一边笑道：“再多说一点……”

裴文德感觉他冰凉的手指摸到了自己的穴口，顿时全身一阵软麻，哆嗦着开口：“求你……让她们走……”

“走了以后呢？”

那细长的手指挤进了他的穴里，插着穴中的软肉带来一阵难言的酸楚。

“你……就你一个人……”

裴文德感觉压着他左手的力量不见了，三根手指都伸进了他的体内，搅着他的穴肉一阵猛烈的抽插。

“就我做什么？”夜尊还在对他循循善诱道。

“啊啊！只要你……要你进来……”

压着他右手的力量也消失了，裴文德睁开了眼睛，只能见到夜尊艳丽的脸孔在他面前放大，狡猾的唇舌在他嘴里一阵胡搅蛮缠，他呜咽着闪躲，双手揪紧了地上温暖的软毛地毯，后穴里手指突然抽走，那根滚烫湿滑的阳具便一鼓作气全部捅了进来！

“啊！呜啊……不要……”

他被夜尊按着腿，后腰离了地，屁股紧缩着承受他一下比一下凶猛的抽插。小穴被完全肏开了，里面软肉吮着那肉棍舍不得放它走，对方胯部撞着他臀尖的声音异常响亮。裴文德咬住了牙绷紧身体被他一阵狠肏，那湿淋淋的水声混合着肉体拍击的声响令他羞耻得全身俱是红云遍布。

“不是要我吗？怎么一副受了委屈的样子。”夜尊捏弄着他胸前的突起，把那肿胀的乳头又含在嘴里用舌尖一阵拨弄，裴文德果然受不了得绞紧了后穴，纤瘦的腰肢直打颤，双眸里都是爽快过头了的模糊水色。

“夹得这么紧，我看你是喜欢得很啊。”

夜尊拍了拍他的屁股，裴文德感觉受辱至极，只想赶快将这情事挨过去，不声不响得缩紧了后穴把他的阳物含得更深，戳到了穴心深处，带来一阵深入骨髓的麻痒。

“不说话？”

那阳具忽然“啵”一声抽离了他的后穴，肛口收缩不已更觉空虚。夜尊把他抱了起来，让他背后贴着自己坐在怀里，眼前一阵烟雾缭绕，那美艳舞姬又重现眼前，纷纷掩唇轻笑着伸出手来抚摸他的胸膛小腹。

“不要……不要……”他摇着头死命拒绝，但夜尊却拉开了他的腿令他由上而下又重重得吞进了那根阳物，这一下直接顶到了敏感处，裴文德一声控制不住的尖叫前端也射出了少许精水。

那女子纤手竟然摸到了他仍然不停滴着前液的性器，从未有过的荒唐景象令他再难以承受，只得转头去贴那魔物的唇，一边被他大力插弄着抽搐不已的后穴一边含着他粉嫩的薄唇一阵吸吮。

“夜尊……放过我……”

“那还要不要啊？”对方恶意满满的声音在他耳边响起，他神志已经被肏到九天云外，只想赶紧逃离这眼前的幻象，低头服软呜咽着说：“要……我要……”

夜尊的手替代了那女子揉弄着他的阴茎，后面被插得更狠，每一下都仿佛深入到了胃里。裴文德只能张着嘴不住得呻吟，还要不时回应对方污秽的调戏，满眼春色缭乱几乎快要晕厥过去。

夜尊拉着他的手放在自己的小腹上，那里还有道伤疤横跨过腹部，摸起来凹凸不平。对方每在他穴里狠插一下，那小腹里便似有东西顶住了肚皮。裴文德被他弄出了哭腔，双腿发着抖，阳具也开始一阵阵绵延不绝的吐出小股精水。不像平时高潮的痛快，这回敏感期被拉得漫长，他哭着倒在了对方的怀里，一边被抬高了腿继续抽弄，一边完全不知道要如何停止这高潮的感受。

“裴大人，要不要我帮你？”

他贴紧了身后的热源，艰难得摇了摇头，嘴里说得却是：“要……求你……”

那只手忽然摁住了他的铃口，高潮一半被反压回去的痛苦令裴文德哭喊出声，然后那体内的孽根在骤然收紧的甬道里快速抽插了几个来回，一股热流便重重打在了他的穴心深处，那只手也跟着松开，他总算痉挛不已的射了出来。

半软的阳具从他体内抽离，裴文德全无力气，只能瘫软得靠在他身上。夜尊还在用手指插弄着他一时合不上的穴，把那白浊的淫液翻搅出来，嘴里还贱道：“要不我再把她们变出来帮你清理一下？”

裴文德实在是受不了了，怒火攻心，强聚着身上所有力气，转过头去“啪”得一巴掌就扇在了他的脸上。

 

台灯亮起。

暖黄灯光中，夜尊那双眼睛怔怔得盯着他。

裴文德看了看自己的手，又抬头看了看对方那白皙脸颊上的掌印。

他急忙伸手贴上夜尊的脸颊安抚道：“痛不痛？”

夜尊摇了摇头，像是被扇傻了，直愣愣得瞪着他。

裴文德痛心不已，忙道：“我好像做噩梦了，抱歉，我不是故意的。”

“没事儿……”夜尊抬手搂住他肩膀，把他揽进怀中，“赶紧睡吧……”

裴文德伸手关了灯，靠着他躺下去，还是有点担忧得又摸了摸他的脸。

“真的不痛？”

“不痛。”

夜尊在心里还多加了句。

很爽。

 

TBC


End file.
